Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2016
23:59:39 I would never dislike somebody for being dead 23:59:51 Thats insensitive and mean ;~; 00:00:09 yda 00:00:10 yea 00:00:32 I don't roll that way 00:00:38 I hate like one person for dying, and that's only 'cause he didn't die painfully enough, so it doesn't count 00:00:49 that's different 00:01:31 Well, I also hate him for things he did before death so not really 00:01:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:01:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:02:01 ok then 00:02:33 You'll find I'm a very hateful person 00:02:42 i hate a lot of things 00:02:47 I used to be very hateful alot 00:02:49 also i don't sugarcoat 00:03:02 even though i can keep my non-sugarcoating tame 00:03:07 mostly because of my past 00:03:18 same 00:03:27 I don't hate many people :)) 00:03:35 I try to be as nice as possible 00:03:37 I was bullied alot at schools and the teachers didn't do shit 00:03:46 Same 00:04:02 same @grim 00:04:04 I got expelled in 7th grade for beating up a bully 00:04:16 also child custody i have had to deal with for over a decade 00:04:21 I was sent to an alternative school 00:04:36 I attacked some of my bullies with deadly weapons 00:04:36 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:04:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:04:44 *deadly 00:04:59 I threatened my bullies alot and attacked them 00:05:04 i got grounded for 2 weeks once for just farting in class 00:05:10 bullshit 00:05:32 it's true 00:05:37 Oh bullies?? 00:05:38 i farted in class twice 00:05:46 and got grounded for two weeks 00:05:47 I have had and still have a lot of problems with thar 00:05:48 twice 00:05:51 *that 00:06:05 I nearly got stabbed the other day for making a joke 00:06:16 what was the joke? 00:06:48 They're allowed to do that? :( 00:06:56 but luckily for me now I'm in a better school where there are good teachers 00:07:10 same 00:07:18 Lucky 00:07:21 I typed a random thing in a calculator that gave 666 as the answer 00:07:27 I was bullied for being white and different 00:07:30 thats fucking stupid 00:07:36 because that was mostly an immagrant school 00:07:49 I am bullied for my personality and appearance :) 00:07:54 i was too 00:07:55 I was bullied for having ADHD and Autism 00:07:59 and that 00:08:07 I get bullied for being weird 00:08:12 i also had torrete syndrome 00:08:27 so i had twitches throughout my 4th grade year 00:08:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:08:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:09:24 then in the second half of my 7th grade year i moved to a different school 00:09:27 I am apparently a pig :) 00:09:27 much better place 00:09:32 Because of how i laugh 00:09:41 Pigs are cute @Ally 00:09:54 Look at it in a good way 00:09:58 Speak for yourself, I am terrified of pigs. 00:10:02 i was called chuck e cheese before for having big front teeth 00:10:19 Pigs here can gut you in seconds 00:10:24 Warthogs are not fun 00:10:28 eventually that guy who started that died in a car accident 00:10:29 O-O 00:10:53 I would say what I have been called, but I do not use that kind of language 00:11:04 I can ruin the Lion King in seconds 00:11:08 don't 00:11:31 Lions commonly eat their cubs 00:11:32 also the first guy to call me chuck e cheese died in a car accident a couple years later 00:11:38 NO 00:11:43 I've been attacked by a meerkat 00:11:46 LION KING IS LIKE LEGENDARY 00:11:54 Warthogs can gut a man in seconds 00:11:58 ;-; 00:12:10 Maybe as piglets they are cuter??? 00:12:17 Lion King was actually the most successful VHS tape ever sold 00:12:18 And..not..violent? 00:12:28 Yes, but touch that piglet and mama guts you 00:12:41 ;-; 00:12:47 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:13:07 I am actually terrified of the east 00:13:27 Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia 00:13:31 Terrified.. 00:13:34 ;-; 00:13:46 Africa is a fun place if you look over all the genocide and violence 00:13:53 And theft 00:13:55 and rape 00:13:57 what's north africa like? 00:13:58 I do not like America either 00:14:04 I would love to go to Narnia one say 00:14:06 *day 00:14:08 Or heaven 00:14:10 Lol 00:14:13 I'm terrified and scared of ISIS 00:14:18 who isn't? 00:14:19 Same 00:14:20 Never been there @Lizard 00:14:25 Same 00:14:43 people are to stupid and cowardly to do anything about ISIS 00:14:47 ^ 00:14:55 It's not that 00:14:56 *cough* Barack Obama *cough* 00:15:18 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 00:15:19 He literally let possible members of ISIS IN OUR COUNTRY 00:15:24 It's just, how do you fight someone who hides in a mountain every time you come near? 00:15:42 lol 00:16:01 They aren't going to win though,lets be honest. 00:16:13 Our president let a known African extremist leader have lunch with him 00:16:21 Barack Obama is too weak to run a country 2016 10 23